


The Madness

by Crazyish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyish/pseuds/Crazyish
Summary: Nico di Angelo can't remember anything before his six years at The Compound. The only thing he does have is the reccuring dream of watching a girl crumble to the ground after being shot. But when a mysterious force threatens him and his friends, his only choice is to trust the outgoing Will Solace who seemed to have appeared right in the nick of time to save Nico from death. He discovers a world of others trying to destroy the system of Guardians that haunt the nation. But the dark force still threatens. Will he choose to save his new home or watch it burn to the ground once he discovers the answers to the questions he asked his whole life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.

The streets aren’t safe after dawn. 

Bianca kept her head low as she trudged through the dark alleyways of Blackland. The sky had just barely cracked open when she got to the abandoned main street, a light sprinkle of rain dusting the packed rows of cars that stretched across the city. She’d never ventured this far into the city after sunrise before and she could feel the fear creeping up her spine and slithering across her neck. A ray of light squeezed past a large stone building and hit one of the dusty windows of an abandoned postoffice, revealing a fat grey cat with wide blue eyes that glistened all the way across the six lanes of abandoned vehicles. 

The girl stepped forward, as if to make towards the frightened animal when a bullet shot from above her, shattering the window. 

Stifling a scream, she jumped back into the darkness, her knees bumping into a plastic recycling bin and pitching her forward into it. Something wriggled underneath her and she jumped up as a small mouse darted out of the flipped bin. Bianca backed into the corner of the alley, careful not to make any noise for fear the shooter would get her. She knew that people still lived in the apartment buildings across the city, that they too hoped to wait out this treachery. But what set her apart from them was her knowing that it was hopeless. The soldiers that patrolled the streets at noon were no more good than the ones that had forced the country into this mess.

Another bullet rang out like a warning call to anyone who dare try and locate the shooter. 

A small whimper came from the fire escape above Bianca. She peered into the darkness only to be met with nothing but the drab sky above. “Hello,” she whispered. “Who’s there?” The whimpering came again before a small voice whispered back. “I’m scared, Bibi.” Bianca sighed and crawled up the metal stairs. A small boy around the age of ten with dark brown hair stared at her, his wide eyes unblinking. “Nico,” she said, “I told you to stay upstairs.”   
“I wanted to help you - ooh!” His dark eyes wandered past his older sister and followed the cat that was now walking majestically on the roof of a car. BIanca stared warily at the little boy, silently pleading for him to sit still.   
He stood up and jumped to the littered ground below. Why, Nico? Why?

Bianca grabbed the backpack he left behind and followed him down. “Can I go get it?” She shook her head before Nico even said the second word. “Absolutely not. We’re going back to the house.” She threw his bag to him, watching proudly as he caught in in one swift motion. Nico looked mildly disappointed as he tugged the straps onto his shoulders. Bianca turned and made way for the narrow space between the two buildings surrounding her when she she felt the warm presence of her brother disappear. 

She whirled around and saw him crossing the first lane of the main road. “Nico,” she said, not daring to speak at full volume for fear someone would her her. He took three more steps, crossing into the second lane where the cat sat watching Nico with curious eyes. “Nico,” she said again. Louder. He reached forward and that’s when Bianca heard it. The cocking of a gun. 

“Nico! Get away!” She ran forward and shoved the younger boy to the ground right as the bullet flew through the air. Pain erupted in her chest. The cat hissed and darted back to its post office. 

“Bianca?” She couldn’t feel anything except the burning sensation of the bullet in her flesh as Nico flipped her onto her back. Footsteps pounded against the concrete. They had found them. Bianca pushed her brother away. “Run,” she choked. “Get away.” He shook his head, eyes pooling with tea. “No. Bibi, you’re coming with me.”

Four pairs of feet were visible from underneath the blue Honda that shielded the siblings from sight. “Go, now!” Bianca shoved him again and this time he moved. But the soldiers cuaght sight of himright as they turned past the car.

They grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground, mashing his face into the slick asphalt. “Let him go!” Bianca yelled. A man with jagged teeth smiled crookedly at her. “Seems you’re a wee bit too weak to do anything, much less take one of us down.” He raised his boot and mashed it into her rib cage. Pain exploded across her body. She sucked in a strangled breath. “Why do you want him? He didn’t do anything!” The man smiled again, his smile ever more twisted and sinister. “I’m afraid you won’t live long enough to find out any of the details.” He pulled a pistol from his waistband. 

Nico struggled against his captors, his face ashen and fear-stricken. “Don’t hurt her! She’s already in pain.” Nico’s head snapped to the side as the soldier backhanded him, the gun clipping the side of his head hard enough to draw blood. “Nico!” The soldier cocked the silver gun. “Goodbye, girly.” Nico screamed for them to stop but the bullet had already hit its mark. 

Bianca met her brother’s anguished eyes one last time as the hands of angels grabbed for her wrists. 

The streets aren’t safe after dawn.


End file.
